


Domestic Bliss

by ForeverPluggedIn97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Guessed what they wanted to do in college, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPluggedIn97/pseuds/ForeverPluggedIn97
Summary: Friday night is movie night, in the small apartment Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kei all share. No relation to the manga or the anime, just thought I'd test out writing for an OT4 I've come to love. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this one shot is what happens when your best friend start talking ships with me, an unnecessary head cannon which won't let me sleep until I write the idea in full. Enjoy, and let me know if you enjoyed it :)

Thursday night was movie night, or so it had become in the three years; Bokuto Koutarou, Akashi Keiji, Kuroo Tesurou and Tsukishima Kei had been living together. 

Tonight was no different in the small four bed apartment the four had bought just outside Tokyo city, under the advice of a realtor who was adamant that this was a “Good place to live you’re a college student, or working within the city” something that was important for all the boys, as everyone was still in college. Tsukki in year one studying to become a History professor, Akashi in second year doing a degree in Media Studies, Kuroo and Bokuto finishing up degrees in a Science degree (with the hope of getting a teacher’s job out of it) and a physical therapist. 

Though truth be told, not a lot of studying was done, even by Akashi who was prone to over think and stress himself out. Instead on days where they didn’t have classes you could find Kuroo and Bokuto on the couch they spent one weekend finding, buying and lugging up three flights of stairs to their apartment, Pocky boxes and milk bread packets littered on the floor arguing over who got to be Yoshi in Mario Kart. (Kuroo usually won, much to Bokuto’s complaints). 

On other days, you would find Tsukki watching the Geographic Channel intently, with Kuroo curled up beside him pointing at the screen periodically before saying; “Ha look it’s you” to any and all animal that was being shown. Akashi, though he’d deny it till his dying breath, loved to get up slightly early on a Wednesday and watch ‘Jeremy Kyle’ with Bokuto who though was always half asleep would always try, and fail, to guess if the person had cheated- earning him a smile and a kiss when he got it wrong. 

Tonight was Thursday night though, and so after Bokuto made his favourite dish “Yakiniku” for everyone, Kuroo put away the condiments while Akashi and Kei cleaned and dried the few plates and bowls used, they all snuggled into the couch and began movie night. 

Covered in the well worn pale blue blanket that Yamaguchi had bought the foursome as a housewarming gift Akashi began their little tradition, all the while manning the remote, because Bokuto and Kuroo have it so loud that they’ve had neighbours complain, and Kei in Akashi’s opinion must’ve been a bat in a previous life with how low he seems to have it. He also mans the popcorn (Salty, the only kind they all like), as he somehow always ends up in the middle of the foursome, with Bokuto to his right and Kuroo and Kei to his left. 

Movie night always ends up in a five minute argument about what to watch until they all agree on some generic action movie, as no one in the house wants another Titanic incident and if you put on a romance (they tried it for Valentine’s day) it ends up with sarcastic jokes, and groans when the protagonist’s finally kiss. 

Action movies were a safe bet, and something that could mediate all the boys. This didn’t stop a few sarcastic comments and nudges when romance was hinted at, but it also was just a good excuse to snuggle up beside your boyfriend and enjoy their company. 

It wasn’t long before the boys started one by one dropping off to sleep. Bokuto was the first to nod off, on the far right of the settee curling up into a little ball using the armrest as a pillow breathing softly. Kei lasts a little longer but just as the final battle in the movie is wrapping up he zonks out against Kuroo’s shoulder glasses askew, allowing Akashi and Kuroo to share a loving look to their boyfriends and each other, before Kuroo removes Kei’s glasses and puts them on the side table. 

The credits start to roll, and Kuroo is about to ask Akashi if they should move Bokuto and Kei to their bedrooms, but when he turns Akashi is spooning Bokuto mouth open gentle snores coming from his mouth. Kuroo smiles turning off the TV, while once more looking at his boyfriend’s and thinking how lucky he is. 

Kuroo then shifts Kei to the armrest before leaning over Bokuto and Akashi who look like they’ve been doing this all their life and turn off the side light, plunging them into darkness. Kissing both of the owls as he retracts making sure everyone has enough blanket, before lifting Kei’s head back to his shoulder kissing him on the forehead and closing his eyes on another successful movie night.


End file.
